A Weasley Christmas Jumper
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For Lena, Without his mum around, George Weasley attempts to present the perfect gift for the special someone in his life. Christmas fluff ensues.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Lena  
><strong>Penname:<strong> xX-The-Mad-Man-In-A-Box-Xx  
><strong>Character:<strong> Taylor Williams  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> George Weasley.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Fluff and humour  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> *mutters* Dear goodness, I hope I got this right. *smilewink* Anyways, very Merry Christmas to you. Thanks for a very fun year playing on your forum.

**A Weasley Christmas Jumper  
><strong>_Without his mum around, George Weasley attempts to present the perfect gift for the special someone in his life. Christmas fluff ensues._

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" George Weasley threw out his hands and made a wiggly motion around a messily wrapped Christmas present with far too many bows, sitting on a table, amidst tinsel and piles of displaced candles.<p>

"Really?" Taylor Williams crossed her arms and raised a thin brow as soon as she stepped through the entrance to the red and gold room. Although you couldn't really tell, with the Christmas decorations plastered all over the place.

"What? I worked really hard on this." He wiggled his hands again, as if trying to make his point. They were both camped out in the Gryffindor common room, having planned a little sleepover there. A bit of nostalgia for the Christmas time spirit in this Convergence world.

"Yeah, I noticed. You should have gotten help with wrapping, it looks like a three year old did it." She gave him a bit of a smile and took the remaining steps towards him. "But I appreciate it."

"You haven't even seen what's inside." George grinned and snuck a quick kiss, bouncing away to light up the next strand of magic infused Christmas decorations.

"It better not be more of those decorations. You've got enough." Taylor smiled despite the words, even as she moved over to sit on the couch in front of the fire.

"I think you're going to like it." George said, moving about the room until everything was lit up. He did a slow circle in place to make sure everything was perfect. "And don't make fun of my decorations, you have to at least like them too."

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice." She reached up and played with the blue end of her dip-dyed hair, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Don't sound so excited." He turned around, hands on his hips, and smiled at her again.

"I am excited, you're just being a gob." The facade dropped, because how was she supposed to maintain that when he smiled like that, and she, naturally, grinned.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." A wink her way, and George tossed his messily wrapped gift into her lap. Two steps over and he sat down next to her, arm over the back of the couch and around her. "Come on, open it."

Taylor gave him an amused look, but set about removing the crinkled paper and numerous bows. She stuck one particularly large red one on the top of his head, merely grinning at him before pulling the (supposed) item of clothing out of the package paper. The material was soft, the color a rich green and a deep maroon. However, after a close inspection of the gift she just started laughing.

"What?" George, still wearing the red bow, obviously wasn't sure how to take that. It wasn't supposed to be funny.

"You do realize that…" Taylor chuckled again. "Jumpers are only supposed to have four holes, not five. And this 'T' looks more like a 'P'. I can't believe…" She started laughing again. "…you tried to knit me a Weasley jumper."

"I thought it was a good idea. Mum makes it look so easy." George stuck his tongue out at her, but used the arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"You know, I still love it." Taylor said, a twinkle in her eye as she looked over at him with a bright smile. "But there's no way in hell I'm ever wearing it. Most people don't have a third arm coming out of their back."

"Most people…." George reached over with his other hand to pick up the jumper from her lap, feeling the green and maroon yard with his fingers. "Maybe next time it'll work better. That spell is a bit…dodgey."

"Just a bit of practice, right?"

"Right, like I've got time to practice knitting."

"Like you have so much else to do?"

"In between causing trouble with you, Fred, and Lee, and shagging you, I'm completely booked." He joked, a goofy grin on his face.

She laughed again, snuggling closer, and putting a hand on his thigh. "Right, since all we do together is have sex."

"Well, just one of many things." His hand covered hers, his thumb rubbing a gentle pattern over the back of it.

"A Weasley Christmas jumper." Taylor repeated after a moment of silence, running her free hand over the soft yarn. "Does this mean I'm officially part of the family now?"

"If that's alright with you."

"I think I like that. Just a bit."

"Just a bit?" George nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Okay, more than just a bit. I'm….very very happy." She tilted her head to look at him, expression soft and affectionate.

"Good, I want you to be happy, Tay." He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'm still not wearing it." Taylor paused, something a bit more mischievous appearing on her face. "At least not in public. I might be convinced to wear it for a private showing."

"I'll work on my convincing face." George said, leaning in to kiss her again, this time on the lips, his hand reaching up to cup her face. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

It was a long blissful moment before Taylor broke the contact to catch a breath, lingering near him in quiet thought.

"Merry Christmas, Tay." George snuck another kiss and then pulled away so he could look her in the eye. "I love you, very much."

Brown eyes met blue, and she replied, a slight smile curving her lips as she did. "I love you too, George. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
